horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Montana
"Tony Montana" is a song by American rapper Future featuring Canadian rapper Drake. This song is often credited as one of the first mumble rap songs ever along with Gucci Mane's "Freaky Gurl". This song is based around the theme of the 1983 film Scarface from the perspective of the character Tony Montana and the song makes references to the movie. Lyrics Fuckin' cockroaches Muthafuckin’ Freebandz Want me to be the bad guy? Wanna fuckin' play? Cartel, nigga! Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana Check up on my ends Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana I’m about to cop the Porsche Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana You leave me no choice, take em to Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana I take over the streets, fresh off the banana boat I come straight from the east, where niggas split your cantaloupe You tell me where you wanna meet, I’m comin' with a gang of dope My cigar full of loud, I'm laced up to the fuckin' fo’ A Porsche Carrera, Panamera, 911 I do the whole dash, droppin' all cash (woah) Gutter to the death of me, I'm stickin' to the recipe Plugged in with Colombians, I know Sosa All I got is my balls and my word, fuck the roaches Everything we do, we put Versace on the sofas The money got me geeked like I took a hit of coca My life is a movie, I gotta stay focused Hook Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana Check up on my ears Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana I’m about to cop the Porsche Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana You leave me no choice, take em to Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana (Who you) On the hood you see the Stallion, passenger a stallion Niggas gettin' nervous, I’m passin' out the Valium I suggest you pop it, but please don’t get too sleepy Used to have them bitches twerkin' up in 400 West Peachtree Bet you those same hoes’ll see me, be like that's how you feelin'? Used to stay up at The Twelve, now your worth like 12 million Boy, you did it, boy, you did it, you did the unexpected I say fuck the unexpected, I just did what I projected I swear young women are lost these days while older women dig me Fuckin' women that knew Biggie, so it really ain't no biggie It’s just OVO and XO, and Freebandz the committee And shout out to Toronto, bitch, I’m Tony in my city, huh Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana Check up on my ears Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana I’m about to cop the Porsche Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana You leave me no choice, take em to Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana Another shot of Quelo, she'll be comin' back to pesos When your plugged in with Pedro, it’s hard for hoes to let go See AK’s ain't no bitch, nigga, I’ll split your tato Ain’t nothin' about me ordinary, I come with the yayo I move like a mob boss, it’s gonna take an army The world is mine, nigga, you get it if you want it You fuckin' with me, you’ll move to Alaska by the mornin' You want me to be the bad guy? Okay, it's on then Champagne spillin', crab cakes everywhere My white bitch trippin', she say I ain't playin' fair I’m about to cop a tiger, and put it in the car seat Freebandz a company, so, nigga, it don't matter, aye Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana Check up on my ears Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana I'm about to cop the Porsche Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana You leave me no choice, take em to Tony Montana, Tony Montana, Tony Montana Why It Sucks # The lyrics are basic and repetitive. The song just repeats "Tony Montana" during the chorus. # Future's voice is very annoying in this song and he uses too much autotune on his voice as usual; # The flow is terrible. # Future admitted that he made this song while he was high, which explains why he can't open his mouth during the song. # Future mumbles so much to the point where you can't really understand what he's saying. # It's credited as the first mumble rap song. # Drake doesn't appear in the music video and his verse was replaced with the third verse. Redeeeming Qualities # The beat is great. # The music video is well shot. Videos Future - Tony Montana (Explicit Video Version)|Official Music Video Future ft. Drake - Tony Montana (New Song 2011)|Audio with Drake's verse Category:Future Songs Category:Drake Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with good production Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs based on movies